O Melhor que eu Pude
by Thairez
Summary: Ikki e Minu já têm um ano de relacionamento e estão noivos. Porém, em uma festa, algo pode balançar esse namoro. Que ou quem? Ikki x Minu e um pouco de Seiya x Saori


**O MELHOR QUE EU PUDE**

**Ficwriter: Thairez**

_Disclaimer:_ Os personagens presentes nessa fanfic não são da minha autoria, dando devidos direitos a Masami Kurumada e à Toei Animation. Se fossem meus, muitas cenas na série seriam diferentes!

1993. Ano do terceiro aniversário de Shoryu. Shiryu e Shunrei haviam decidido comemorar essa data perto dos amigos e das demais crianças, a fim de fazer o filho divertir-se e interagir mais, além de ter a oportunidade de estarem próximos a todos aqueles que amavam. Minu e Ikki já haviam completado um ano de namoro e a insegurança da menina sumiu, dando lugar à mulher que ela queria ser e se tornou. Uma mulher comprometida, de aliança no anular esquerdo. Essa mesma aliança ela contemplava sem parar, como se fosse um objeto lindamente hipnótico. Era, na verdade, a simbologia daquilo que ela mais querida. Seu sonho realizado. Ikki fizera questão de comprar as alianças quando ainda estavam na China, com a indicação de Shiryu que também comprara uma lá para Shunrei. Minu olhava para a aliança, reluzente em ouro e sorria embevecida. Ikki a fazia cada dia mais feliz.

No pátio, estavam as crianças brincando com Shun e Seiya. Ikki estava, como de costume, isolado em um lugar com o menino Hikaru, outro que também gostava de estar alheio às demais crianças. Desde que se conheceram no inconveniente com Minu, nasceu entre ambos uma grande identificação, sendo Ikki o único adulto com que Hikaru conseguia se abrir. Aprendeu a custo a ser mais sociável com as outras crianças, mas não perdia seu gênio forte.

Por sua vez, Shunrei estava preparando os doces para o aniversário de Shoryu. Habilidosa para tal, preparava os mais diferentes docinhos ao estilo oriental e com diversos sabores. Estava na primeira etapa ainda, o de mistura de ingredientes, mas logo a massa daria formato a graciosos bichinhos comestíveis. Enquanto mexia uma colher na penela com leite condensado e outros ingredientes, reparava na admiração com que Minu olhava para aliança.

- Entendo perfeitamente o que sente. - Disse Shunrei a Minu, referindo-se à aliança. - Quando eu ganhei a minha, fiquei exatamente assim por um tempo...

- É linda, Shunrei...

A conversa seguiria, se Shun não entrasse na cozinha com Shoryu em seu colo, puxando seu cabelo.

- Mamãe! - Shoryu pulou do colo de Shun e correu até a mãe, abraçando-a pelas pernas.

- Oi, meu filho. Tá aproveitando o dia? Daqui a pouco vamos comemorar o seu aniversário! - Shunrei revezava a atenção entre o doce na penela e o filho que pedia colo. - Depois eu pego você no colo, filho. Preciso terminar esses doces pra sua festa.

Os três ficaram conversando na cozinha, ocupando-se com que podiam, até que Shiryu e Hyoga chegaram com os salgados.

- Papai! – Exclamou Shoryu ao ver o pai, correndo para abraçá-lo.

Shiryu se assustou e quase deixou as caixas cair, mas Shun conseguiu segurá-las a tempo, permitindo que Shiryu pegasse o filho no colo.

- Chegaram os salgados. Provei um e estão muito bons! Podem provar também.

Conforme o sugerido, cada um pegou um sushi. Nas outras caixas, havia rolinhos primavera e outros salgados no padrão japonês. Shiryu aproximou-se de Shunrei, beijou-lhe a testa e colocou-lhe um sushi na boca, fazendo o mesmo com o filho em seguida. Com a chegada dos salgados, parte dos preparativos estava adiantada. Saori traria o bolo logo mais.

Enquanto os amigos conversavam, Seiya entrou em casa com Mimiko. O cheiro dos doces e salgados os havia atraído.

- Ei, esses doces estão torturando nossas narinas! Eu quero! Eu quero!

- Eu também quero! - Concordou Mimiko.

Todos na sala começaram a rir e Shun disse, ainda rindo:

- Você parece que tem a idade do aniversariante.

- Eu? E lá sou eu que fico chorando por qualquer coisa?

- Ser sensível é diferente de ser infantil!

- Ah, vá, Shun! E lá se tem idade para gostar de doces?

Vendo que os demais não responderam, Seiya reparou nas caixas que Hyoga depositava sobre a mesa e perguntou:

- O que é isso?

- São sushis, mas nem pense em chegar perto!

- Mas vocês são chatos, hein! Não são pra comer!

- Na hora da festa! - Enfatizou Shiryu.

Sem perder seu ar infantil, Seiya aproximou-se de Shiryu e tomou-lhe Shoryu do colo.

- Ei, você que é o aniversariante, me deixa comer um docinho e um salgadinho antes da festa?

A criança olhava para o rosto de Seiya, sem entender o que ele falava. Na cozinha, já começavam a rir.

- Diz que não, filho. - Pediu Shiryu.

- Não!

- Ah, deixa, cara! Não sou o tio mais legal?

- Não!

- Não? Então de qual tio você gosta mais?

- Tio Ikki!

Tanto a resposta do bebê quanto a reação de Seiya fizeram todos na sala gargalhar, ao que o Cavaleiro respondeu com uma careta no rosto:

- Blé! Então você não é mais o meu sobrinho predileto!

Como todos já haviam comido pelo menos um, Shiryu deixou Seiya pegar o seu.

Mimiko chegou em Minu e perguntou:

- Tia Minu, hoje vai ter aula de música com o professor Sorento?

- Hoje não, querida. Dispensamos o professor por causa da festa. Mas depois ele irá repor a aula.

Insatisfeita, a agora pré-adolescente cruzou os braços.

- Poxa, eu queria tanto ter aula! Tô querendo tocar mais a minha gaita!

Feliz pela empolgação da menina, Minu a abraçou.

- Mas quem disse que ele não vem? Hoje ele não vai ser professor e sim convidado!

- Oba!

- Bom. - Interveio Shiryu. - Então está na hora de contar a novidade a vocês. Como ele é o professor de música das crianças, resolvi contratá-lo para ser o músico da festa.

- Que ideia maravilhosa! - Exclamou Minu. - Ele é ótimo músico e muito carismático. As crianças o adoram.

- Quem é ótimo músico e muito carismático? Posso saber? - A curiosidade veio de Ikki, que acabava de entrar onde todos estavam. Hikaru estava ao seu lado.

- Deve ser o babacão do professor de música. - Apressou-se em responder Hikaru.

- Hikaru! Que falta de educação! - Repreendeu Minu.

- É verdade! Ele é um bobão e eu não gosto dele.

Ikki prestou atenção no pequeno diálogo entre a namorada e o órfão, de cenho franzido. Já sabia das aulas de música e as aprovava, mas o comentário de Minu o desagradara.

- Mas isso é falta de respeito! - Minu continuou. - Não volte a repetir isso nunca mais!

- Minu, venha aqui, por favor. - Chamou Ikki, cortando a discussão.

Minu estranhou o chamado, mas o atendeu e deixou os demais encarregados com os afazeres da festa. Do lado de fora do orfanato, Ikki a interceptou:

- Você chamou o Sorento para a festa?

- Claro, Ikki. Aliás, não fui eu. Shiryu e Shunrei que são os pais e chamaram.

- O Hikaru me falou que ele não para de se engraçar pra você.

- E você vai dar ouvido ao que um menino de oito anos fala?

- Ele inventaria isso por quê?

- Porque é muito exagerado e pegou implicância descabida com o Sorento.

- Descabida, não. Ele não gosta do jeito que o babaca olha pra você.

Minu abaixou os olhos e procurou uma resposta. De todo, Ikki não estava errado. Já havia reparado na forma diferenciada que Sorento a tratava, mas não considerava isso como uma indicação de cortejo, pois sabia da fineza do músico e que qualquer mulher seria tratada assim por ele. Então, levantou os olhos e segurou o rosto de Ikki, depositando, em seguida, um selinho nos seus lábios.

- Nada disso é verdade. Não ligue para as invenções do Hikaru. Ele já melhorou muito, mas ainda é rebelde.

- Não sei se é só rebeldia, mas... vou confiar em você.

- Pode confiar, meu amor.

- Mas se na festa eu perceber algo...

- Vai ficar cismado? Ikki, por favor, é a festa do filho dos nossos amigos! Eles escolheram ficar aqui para ficar mais perto de nós e dar essa alegria para as crianças. Por favor, não estrague isso.

- Fique tranquila, não vou estragar nada.

Tentando parecer conformado, Ikki a abraçou. As informação que Hikaru lhe passou lhe pareciam reais junto com os elogios que Minu teceu a respeito do marina não lhe davam bom pensamentos.

Dentro da instituição, Eiri juntou-se ao grupo. Deixara a nova funcionária - contratada por Saori definitivamente no período que cobrira férias das moças - encarregada de cuidar das crianças, sob a supervisão de Seika, a nova diretora do orfanato. Junto com Shunrei, começou a dar forma divertida aos doces. Shun e Hyoga enchiam as bexigas enquanto Seiya e Shiryu separavam as lembrancinhas por itens para empacotá-las. Shoryu havia dormido e Shiryu o colocou deitado no quarto das moças.

- Shiryu. - Chamou-o Seiya. - se o Sorento vem, provavelmente aquele _playboy_ dos mares vem junto.

- Tivemos que chamá-lo também. Não seria educado da nossa parte.

- Então já temos o vilão dos heróis! Vai ficar bonitão de Satan Gross!

- Nada disso! Ele será um convidado normal.

- Hunf. E quem mais vem?

- Provavelmente, a acompanhante dele, os amigos de escola das crianças, Marin e Shina com suas filhas*, Kiki, Jabu, Nachi, Ichi, Geki...

- Chamou gente pra dar e vender, hein?

- Aniversário de três anos do meu filho. Ele agora pode aproveitar e eu quero dar essa felicidade a ele e a Shunrei.

- Fico me perguntando se um dia vou ser pai também... essa minha vida de namorar uma deusa não é fácil.

- Não adianta reclamar agora. Você não a ama? Aceite a condição dela.

- Eu aceito. Mas ver você com o Shoryu só me dá vontade de ser pai de um moleque também!

- Você sabe que eu não tive o Shoryu pelo método tradicional, mas não sou menos pai por isso. Pense bem.

- Sei... e você pensa em ter um filho pelo "método tradicional"?

- Claro, mas não agora. Vamos esperar o Shoryu crescer um pouco.

Todos estavam inteiramente envolvidos com os afazeres da festa, que começaria à noite. Logo June juntou-se ao grupo. Saori chegou uma hora depois, trazendo o bolo e para o qual Seiya fez o mesmo gracejo desejoso com os doces. Nisso, vendo todos entretidos com os preparativos, reparou que Ikki estava no seu costumeiro isolamento em um canto qualquer que ligava a sala à cozinha. Aproximando-se dele, Seiya provocou:

- Ei, estão todos ajudando. O tio favorito vai ficar sem fazer nada?

A voz esganiçada tirou o Cavaleiro de seus pensamentos raivosos, os quais ele verbalizou:

- Vou sim. Estou pensando em dar um soco na sua cara pro seu nariz ficar vermelho que nem de um palhaço.

- Sua educação me comove. A Minu deve estar tão satisfeita...

- Melhor do que se estivesse com você. Qual é a sua, nanico? Veio me encher o saco? Melhor ir encher as bexigas porque elas não aturam você.

- Aff! Você é difícil mesmo! Eu percebi que você está chateado e queria conversar! Mas não dá pra falar nada com você, seu frango de fogo!

- Vai cuidar da sua mulher e deixa que da minha cuido eu.

- Melhor você cuidar mesmo antes que chegue outro e faça por você.

Espantado e irritado, Ikki levantou-se de onde estava e segurou Seiya pelo colarinho.

- COMO É QUE É? QUER MORRER?

- Me solte, imbecil! Só te dei um recado!

- Mais uma dessas e você vai direto pro caixão!

Antes que Seiya revidasse, Hyoga aproximou-se com cara de poucos amigos, segurando uma linha de bexigas. Falou:

- Ainda bem que o Shiryu não está ouvindo essa palhaçada de vocês. Brigar no dia do aniversário do filho dele o faria certamente perder a calma. Melhor vocês dois se entenderem.

- A conversa não chegou ao espetáculo de ballet. - Debochou Ikki.

- Não me importa aonde ela chegou e deixou de chegar, só peço que parem com essa palhaçada para não estragar o dia.

- Quem está procurando briga é o Ikki, como sempre. - Disse Seiya, desvencilhando-se da mão de Ikki. - Eu só te disse isso porque os rumores dizem que o Sorento fica olhando de maneira diferente pra Minu! E o babaca do patrão dele vem, ele não esquece a Saori que eu sei! Temos que tomar cuidado, não?

- Eu? Tomar cuidado? Na boa, o noivo da Minu sou eu, quem a faz feliz sou eu, quem vai se casar com ela sou eu, do que eu teria de ter medo?

- Eu só não quero um otário paquerando a minha namorada, assim como você também não quer outro paquerando a sua! Estou mentindo?

- Não sou que nem você, mas eu também ouvi essa história. Se eu pegar esse babaca se engraçando pra Minu, eu...

- Eu também vou sentir vontade de quebrar a cara daquele _playba_ se ele tentar algo com a Saori, mas não podemos esquecer que essa é a festa do Shoryu e que o Shiryu não merece confusão!

- Será que vocês dois não estão exagerando? - Interveio Hyoga. -Tem como provar que Julian e Sorento realmente estão interessados nas namoradas de vocês? Olha, sei que o Julian já pediu a Saori em casamento, mas ficou no passado. Quanto ao Sorento, a Eiri me disse que ele é muito educado e profissional, incapaz de dar em cima das funcionárias.

- Esses são os piores, Hyoga! - Foi a vez de Ikki falar. - Fingidos que só eles! Ou a Eiri que é ingênua demais? Vai ver que até em cima dela ele dá em cima e ela não vê!

- Se a sua intenção é colocar minhocas na minha cabeça, saiba que não vai conseguir. Não vou ficar me preocupando com hipóteses. Além do que, ela é minha namorada, se alguém dá em cima dela, coitado desse alguém que nunca a terá para si porque ela é minha.

- Falou o marreco! Ponto pra você. - Ironizou Ikki.

- Não quero pontos. Quero apenas que se acalmem e que ajudem a preparar a festa. E com licença, vou voltar ao que fazia.

Quando Hyoga se retirou, Ikki colocou a mão na cintura e o imitou com voz fina:

_- Não quero pontos. Quero apenas que se acalmem e que ajudem a preparar a festa. E com licença, vou voltar ao que fazia._ Vai logo!

E bufou em seguida. Seiya, que também não estava muito convencido das palavras de Hyoga, tornou:

- Na boa, não quero esses caras aquil.

- Por que o Shiryu foi chamar esses panacas pra festa?

- O Sorento é o professor de música das crianças. O que você queria?

- Que ele nem chegasse perto da minha noiva!

- Impossível. Eles trabalham juntos.

Por hora cansado daquele assunto, Ikki decidiu mudá-lo.

- Vem cá, quando você vai pedir a Saori em casamento?

- Ainda não sei, mas...

- Então só venha me dar conselhos quando você colocar uma aliança no dedo dela, ok?

O clima entre os dois se amenizou, embora a dúvida ainda existisse em ambas as cabeças.

Do lado de fora, o segurança abria o portão para um homem que chegava com seu motorista particular em um automóvel particularmente fino.

Ao sair do carro, dispensou o motorista e entrou, cumprimentando o segurança com formalidade. Trazia nas mãos alguns pacotes de presente, onde o maior era para o aniversariante e os demais, lembrancinha para os órfãos.

- Olhem lá! O Sorento-_sensei_ chegou! - Disse animadamente Makoto quando viu o professor de música chegar. Juntando-se a Akira, correram na direção de Sorento, que sorriu ao vê-los.

- Sorento-_sensei_!

- Olá, meninos. Tudo bem? Empolgados para a festa?

- Hai! - Confirmou a empolgação Akira. - Vamos agora mesmo nos arrumar!

Foi a vez de Makoto falar:

- É, vai começar mais tarde! Por que chegou só agora?

- Bom, vocês devem saber que eu farei a trilha sonora da festa. Preciso preparar algumas coisas para que nada dê errado.

- Caraca, vai ser muito legal! - Akira ainda estava empolgado: - Será que vamos poder tocar algo também?

- Ah, eu quero! Já estou tirando várias notas no violão!

- E eu no piano!

Diante do entusiasmo infantil, Sorento sorriu. Era gratificante ver seu trabalho dar bom resultado, além de sentir que o sorriso daquelas crianças iluminava qualquer lugar.

- Não ensaiamos nada, mas quem sabe?

- Será que a tia Minu deixa? - Perguntou Akira.

- Ah, deixa sim! Fala com ela, professor?

- Claro... Aliás, tenho muito a falar com ela...

A inocência das crianças não lhes permitia entender a razão do sorriso enigmático nos lábios de Sorento.

Continua...

* Satan Gross: vilão principal da série Jaspion.

** No próximo capítulo terá explicação melhor sobre ambas as meninas.

Olá, pessoal! Cá estou eu com mais uma fanfic desse casal. Me envolvi de verdade com eles. Agradeço à Alana e à Renata pela ajuda divina!

No próximo capítulo a festa começará e a presença do Sorento renderá muito bafafá, mas nada que estrague a festa do bebê! Mandem sugestões de animações, brincadeiras.. serão muito bem aceitas!

Beijão ao pessoal que lê as minhas fics!

Thai


End file.
